The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculating apparatus of a diesel engine.
Conventional exhaust gas recirculating (EGR) apparatuses of engines, especially diesel engine, are generally arranged to introduce a portion of the exhaust gas from an exhaust passage into an intake passage through an EGR passage having a flow control valve. The introduced exhaust gas is not purified and generally includes unburnt particulate matter, such as hydrocarbons, which is also introduced into the intake passages through the EGR passage. This particulate matter tends to deposit on pistons, valves, or the like. This causes excessive wear engine and shortened engine life. Further, in diesel engines, more air than needed tends to be sucked in at low speeds. This results in increased fuel consumption, formation of toxic components in the exhaust gas, and greater noise.